


I Wanna Get Lost With You

by Moviemuncher



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moviemuncher/pseuds/Moviemuncher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic to Stereophonics song "I wanna get lost with you".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Get Lost With You

Do you remember the light in the flame?   
Was a birthday of someone  
Then you told me your name  
Thought you were one in a million

Bob was quite happy at his friend's party despite not knowing many people. It was fine, he was a sociable person really. He could talk to pretty much anyone when the situation arose. He didn't often want to, but he did. For example, this man, Mumbles he said, was quite friendly. 

It was going alright, amiable chat about football, the local neighbourhood they both shared. Turned out they both frequented The Speeler, were both friends of Fred and his residential junkie Cookie. Odd that Bob didn't remember ever seeing him. Or his friend when he came over. At first, Bob hadn't noticed him, still looking between Mumbles and the barbecue fire in the dim and mild summer evening. When Bob noticed the other man, the other man was staring at the barbecue too but then turned to speak to Mumbles. 

"Wondered where you'd ditched me to." He said casually, he had a nice smile and Bob was aware he was probably ogling. The Scottish accent was definitely the clincher. He often preferred Connery's posh burr to the more Northern Scottish accents. It wasn't a Glaswegian or an Edinburgh accent. He knew those two like the back of his hand. It was nice though. 

He then turned to Bob who checked himself. 

"Hiya, I'm One Two."

I wanna get lost with you  
It's the only thing I wanna do  
Get out of my mind with you  
So come on over

"Hi, I'm Robert." He said and shook One Two's large hand. It was a firm grip and Bob very nearly swooned. He just wanted to get close to him and dance, and kiss and more. However, he knew not to get his hopes up, he was probably straight. The majority of London men were, or at least in public. Such as himself, fake it until you make it. Sort of, anyway. 

"Good to meet you pal. Tommy said he met you in college?" One Two asked. Bob nodded. 

"He did yeah. We both did English Language." Bob said. One Two raised a brow, looking impressed. 

"I did that. Got awkward as I was the only lad in the group." He said. "Not that the lasses were much to complain about." He added jokingly. Bob smiled but was disappointed. 

Later on, it came to the early hours of the morning and Mumbles had disappeared. He and One Two had struck up an easy conversation since. One Two was trying to phone a taxi, as was Bob. But it seemed to be a long wait. Bob sighed. 

"I think I'll just walk. It's not that far." He said. 

One Two hummed noncommittally.

"Mine's not actually. A couple of streets away. Well, more than a couple."

Bob nodded. 

"It was nice to meet you anyway, maybe see you in the Speeler's sometime." Bob said, hoping. One Two nodded. 

"Yeah, just come join us if you are about." One Two nodded. He set off in the same direction Bob was planning to go so Bob followed. 

It was temporarily awkward until they laughed it off and began talking again.

It was nice and calm. Until a raindrop fell. 

Bob huffed. 

"For fuck's sake." He cursed whilst One Two was a bit more vicious about it. 

I walked you home in the rain  
Speaking the same language  
You were running around in my brain  
Then you sent me your message

Bob smiled at the memory of walking One Two essentially to his door. He glanced across him. Now One Two knew. Now One Two was accepting it. Now, Bob was nervous as fuck. One Two, obliviously, was on his phone. He seemed frustrated with whoever he was texting back and forth. Mumbles was sensibly keeping quiet about it and the conversation was left open to One Two. Then Bob's phone beeped. He pulled it out, confused, who would be texting him. 

One Two. 

He opened it.

One Two: come to mine. I want to get out of my mind. 

Bob looked up at him. He did look angry, like he could use a few brainless hours. But this was probably a bad choice. 

Second beep.

One Two: I've thought about this. Trust me. But there's something else I don't want to think about. 

Bob typed a response and then stood. 

"Sorry fellas, better offer."

Cookie groaned in mock disappointment. He tsk'd behind his cards. He and Fred were playing Go Fish. 

 

You said... 

I wanna get lost with you  
It's the only thing I wanna do  
Get out of my mind with you  
So come on over

Bob knew it had been a mistake really. Falling into bed with the man you love, who doesn't love you, never ended well. It was awkward but at least it was the 'what to do now' awkward as opposed to the 'I hated it, I now hate you' awkward. Or straight panic awkward. At least it wasn't that. 

However, they spent the day together. He and One Two. A beer garden, it was a sunny day after all. It was nice, and at one point, One Two even touched his fingers to his over the picnic bench in the pub's grassy yard. It was brief and affectionate. It was also reassuring, they were still friends. It was okay. And Bob's chest he'd for more. He didn't care about the world when he was with One Two. He could lose himself tracing every vein from his wrist up his muscular arms, get so entranced by his eyes and voice, like hypnosis. 

I know we did some wrong  
You told me that now when I came to you  
That you were with someone  
It got messed up  
With so much stuff, like living a loaded gun  
But now that I'm out of my mind with you  
We got that day in the sun

One Two then sighed heavily and said they should talk. Bob agrees. It takes a while to get a taxi back to Bob's this time. One Two gets him to sit down on the sofa with him whilst they talk. But Bob is really nervous now. 

"Bob, I'm sorry I did that last night. Not because of the gay bit. I've thought a lot about that. But, I wasn't fair to you. I was angry at someone..."

Bob felt like he'd been punched, in the stomach, and winded. 

"So you slept with me?" He says, and he's quite proud he manages to sound that calm. Hurt, but calm. 

One Two's eyes close like he's in pain. Good, Bob thinks meanly. He should. 

"Yeah. I have a girlfriend."

"I thought you didn't mind the gay thing?" Bob said confused.

"I'm not gay Bob! I've never been attracted to guys in my life. But this is you and..." One Two says unconvincingly. Well, the first part was very confident, but the latter half? Nope. 

"Rubbish. You don't 'go gay' for someone." Bob scoffed. 

God, this was a mess. 

"I'm sorry. I want to be with you Bob." One Two said. "But I don't know how."

A mess. 

Bob bit back an angry response. 

"It's the same. We date, we fuck, eventually we share a lot and move in and do anything else a normal couple would." Bob drawled. This time One Two looked hurt. 

"I'm trying Bob." 

Bob has to stop and look at him. Handsome as ever, entrancing, etc. But this time, he's willing to let Bob stare and soak it all in. Letting Bob spend his time wandering over every detail. 

I wanna get lost with you  
It's the only thing I wanna do  
Get out of my mind with you  
So come on over,

"One Two, I know it made you uncomfortable then, so I didn't really tell you... I love you. It's all I want to do, to just be with you. So, before you wreck that relationship, think about it okay? I really want you, but I also want you to be happy."  
Bob stands up to leave One Two in his living room, unable to take the tension. Yet he's unexpectedly pulled down by a calloused skinned hand that loops in his shirt's neckline. He is yanked to One Two and basically on his lap, the brushing of denim not as loud as Bob's surprised gasp. One Two kisses him and it's rough and he can feel the stubble bristles against his own. He seats himself more firmly. Securely wraps his arms around One Two's neck and grasps his shirt and neck. The warm skin is soft and delicate hairs tickle his palm.   
He smells good too, like lime shower soap. Bob did too, having spent the night at One Two's, he'd also used his shower. And shower gel. One Two seemed to approve now as his lips followed Bob's jaw line, to his throat and his nose was pressed into Bob's skin. 

I wanna get lost with you  
It's the only thing I wanna do  
Get out of my mind with you  
So come on over, so come on over  
So come on over, come on over

I wanna get lost with you  
I wanna get lost with you  
Wanna get lost with you  
Yeah, so come on over.


End file.
